1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system which automatically controls a reconfigurable printer based on the user's document requirements and, more particularly, to a system that will provide the best match to a user's document requirements when an exact match does not exist.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today high speed printers are commonly being shared among many users over a local area network. In such situations, the user, when requesting that a job be printed, does not know the current configuration of the printer since it is usually located at some distance from the user's work area. In a typical situation, the user sends the print job to the printer and at some later time, the user receives an indication of whether the job was printed. If the job has not been printed because the print job requirements cannot be met by the printer, for example, when the user requests a blue cover for his report and only red covers are loaded in the printer cover tray, the user is informed of the failure and can be informed about the reason for the failure The user must then reschedule the print job. However, before rescheduling the print job, the user, in cases where the user was not informed of the reason for failure, must call the printer operator to determine the reason for the job failure and request that the operator change the paper to the proper color or if the proper color is not available, change the print job requirements to match the current configuration of the printer. Such systems exhibit no flexibility and often waste the time of the user since, in many cases, the user would have accepted a mismatch to his printing requirements and would have continued the printing job rather than stopping the job all together. A solution to this type of problem is for the printer operator to specify paper stocks which are considered to be interchangeable. In such a situation, when the print job encounters a mismatch, the interchangeable paper is selected. U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,889 by Dei et al. addresses the problem of paper outages in one tray enabling an automatic switch to an alternate tray declared "equivalent" by an operator's action. This features could provide a solution to the need for specified interchangeable paper stocks, but is also inflexible because if a mismatch to the user's request also exists for the interchangeable paper stocks, the print job is then rejected. Further problems occur when the user requires a particular type of stapling or other paper handling requirement and that type of paper handling capability does not exist in the printer. The prior art typically rejects the print job even in situations where even less important job requirements than paper color such as for folding, stapling, duplexing, stacking and folding do not match the printer configuration capability. What is needed is a system that will allow the user to indicate to the printer that the closest match to the print job requirements should be used rather than rejecting the job completely.